


Dark Creatures

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, Gen, Logic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, someone actually thinking for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syrena gives Philip a peice of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Own anything, I do not.

"Surely you are one of God’s own creations and not one of those dark creatures that found no refuge on the Ark."

 

Wait, what? Did this man seriously believe that being allowed to carry her gave him the right to lecture her?

 

"Are all men this dense? I’m half fish. Why, oh why, would I find refuge in a boat?"

 

The way his face collapsed into confusion was amusing.

Did he not expect her to speak? Her sisters had taught her well.

 

"Er. . ."


End file.
